1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cattle enclosure pens, and more particularly to cattle enclosure pens for assisting in the birth of calves.
2. Background Information.
In a ranching operation, it is often necessary for a veterinarian or birthing helper to assist a cow in the birth of a calf. In many operations, assisting in the birth of a calf can take place in stalls in a barn or a similar permanent structure. However, many ranching operations occur over a large area, and herds of cattle can be distributed over a large expanse of land. In such a situation, it may be advantageous for the veterinarian or the birthing helper to go to where the cows are in order to assist in births.
A number of cow chutes are made which can be used for this purpose. They typically utilize panels which close on the cows neck and immobilize the cow by squeezing her neck and sometimes simultaneously squeezing her sides with the sides of the pen. This type of enclosure is called a squeeze chute. The problem with squeeze chutes is that a cow can panic when it finds itself trapped in a confining place with panels clamped on its neck so that it cannot turn around. The squeeze chute can also cut off air to a cow and cause it to pass out and "go down". The typical squeeze chute is also designed to immobilize a cow for a variety of operations, including immunization, branding, veterinary checks, and other operations. It is not specifically designed to meet the needs of a cow giving birth to a calf.
In such a situation it would be advantageous for the cow not to be clamped at the neck, but not to be able to turn around in the gate. There should be room behind the cow for the veterinarian or a helper to stand and to work. Ideally, there should also be a device for mechanically assisting in the delivery of the calf, which includes pulling the calf from the cow, and also lifting the calf into the air to allow mucous to drain from its mouth, nose and lungs. The calf birthing pen should also provide a way to continue restraint of the cow after the birth, but yet allow access to the cow by the calf for nursing. The calf birthing pen should also restrain the cow while allowing side access by a veterinarian for performing a cesarean section if that is necessary. The calf birthing pen should also have a restraint gate to prevent the cow from backing up, yet which allows open access to the rear of the cow for assisting in the birth of the calf. Preferably, the calf birthing pen should also be portable, but should be adjustable so that the calf birthing pen can sit flat on the ground when in operation. The calf birthing pen should also have a front end which opens to allow the release of the cow and sides which open to allow the release of the cow into adjacent pens.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a calf birthing pen which restrains the cow without squeezing its neck or sides.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calf birthing pen which prevents the cow from turning around in the pen.
It is another object of the invention to provide a calf birthing pen which provides access to the cow at its rear end by a person assisting in the birth.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for mechanically assisting in the delivery of the calf by pulling the calf from the cow and also by lifting the calf into the air to drain mucous from the mouth, nose and lungs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a calf birthing pen which provides access to the cow by a calf, and yet continues to restrain the cow.
It is a further object of the invention to restrain the cow while allowing access to the cow's side by a veterinarian while performing a cesarean section.
Another object of the invention is to provide a calf birthing pen which is portable, and can be towed from place to place.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a calf birthing pen which allows the operator to release the cow from the pen, either by the front gate or by either of the side gates. It is a further object of the invention to provide a calf birthing pen which prevents the cow from backing up, yet allows easy access to the rear end of the cow by the veterinarian or the birthing assistant.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.